Caleb-Cornelia Relationship
Na série animada, Quando Cornelia os primeiros saltam em Calibre em "Começa", ela curte dela. Quando Will é sequestrado em "Resume", uma comédia, mas não final, ela tem um namorado diferente. Com uma primeira temporada, Cornelia secretamente gosta de Caleb, mas esconde isso como provocação. É revelado um Caleb, que se mantém em segredo, que Cornelia gosta dele. When your astrol soltar a symbol of caliber in alta voz, pega e termina. "Caleb, menino muito fofo que você gosta, mas ele não sabe, então não diga nada". Mas, durante toda a temporada, Cornelia e Caleb salvam os olhos e os olhos. Nenhum dos principais desta temporada " Quando a 2ª temporadaveio, problemas surgiram em seu relacionamento porque Caleb diz que ele está ficando para ser guarda-costas pessoal de Elyon e Cornelia fica brava porque ele está escolhendo Elyon sobre ela. Em "C is for Changes", Caleb chega à Terra. Em "D is for Dangerous", ele fica confuso quando Cornelia diz que a única razão pela qual ele veio foi por causa de Elyon e perguntou-lhe o que o hobby de Elyon é de lado lutando contra vilões. Ele está desenhando e depois, provando um ponto, ela pergunta o que era dela e ele não sabia a resposta. Tentando se agarrar a Cornelia, ele a segue enquanto ela sai perguntando o que era. Cornelia diz: "Patinação no gelo" e ele ri, incrédulo, apenas aumentando o desapontamento dela e, quando ela se afasta, o retorno dele só piora a situação. Mas, mais tarde, enquanto ele tenta consertar as coisas, Ele vai até a casa dela e descobre que ela está patinando no gelo. Ele faz um completo idiota tentando andar de skate. Mais tarde, quando ela leva esse gesto romântico para o coração, ela diz a Caleb para encontrá-la do lado de fora e dar-lhe cinco minutos. Enquanto na frente, havia um monitor mostrando o que estava acontecendo. Cornelia mudou de corpo para ser mais alta e tentou terminar as coisas entre ela e Peter (irmão mais velho de Taranee) e ele a beijou. Caleb vê isso e quando ela sai, ele era o único louco agora. Depois de todo o drama que acabou acontecendo naquele dia, Cornelia diz que ela se encontrou com ele para terminar as coisas uma vez que ela viu Caleb fazendo papel de bobo por ela. Ele duvida, mas então ela jura e eles voltam para o rinque. Ela termina as coisas com Peter e ela e Caleb são oficialmente um casal novamente. Caleb e Elyon voltam e desta vez, Cornelia está bem com isso. Em "I is for Illusion", quando Cornelia está prestes a acabar, Caleb a expõe e ela diz: "Na hora certa, namorado", Caleb responde: "Tudo na assinatura do trabalho" e depois eles se beijam. Então eles são interrompidos pelos monstros ainda ao redor. Qu: "Então, amor ter uma namorada". s família acorda, Cornelia enterra Caleb e Blunk na areia e quando a família de Irma sai, eles dizem que houve fogos de artifício. As garotas se esquecem dos caras e quando Caleb se levanta, ele sarcasticamente diz: "Então, amor ter uma namorada". (more soon to come)